


Stay

by RABNerd28



Series: Naruto No More [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABNerd28/pseuds/RABNerd28
Summary: Boruto had never been more focused on aynthing in his whole life. Killing Kawaki, and ending his reign of terror was all he needed to do. But Mitsuki knows it's a suicide mission, and won't let his sun be taken away from him.Or.Two times Mitsuki got Boruto to stay, and one time he didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing an overly fluffy SasuNaru fic, as well as a hella tragic Adashi (Voltron) fic, but I had to write this instead, because I thought it was going to a smutty one shot, but instead it turned into a three chapter, Boruto stop upsetting your boyfriend fic.
> 
> This is a future fic, so they're about 16-17 in this.

Himawari broke down, falling to her knees and crying. Inojin rushed to her side, and cradled her head in his arms. Boruto could only stare and watch, his baby sister traumatized by everything that had happened over the past week. Their home destroyed, the village gone, their parents... she was supposed to take her genin test the next day. She wasn’t even a ninja. Barely knowing anything about the real world. The new one would eat her alive. He can’t let that happen. He knew what he had to do. He turned around and exited the medical tent.

The woods were just ahead of him. Once he got through, he would make his way to the hideout. He’d been sent a scroll. It was a challenge and he knew he had to take it. Had to go kill Kawaki, and everyone that the monster was affiliated with. That entire organization was going to burn below his feet.

“You know where he is don’t you?” Boruto stopped himself at that light voice. The one usually filled without a care was low and serious now. He turned to look at his former teammate. The usual slight unnerving smile had been gone since Kohana was destroyed, but even the serious look was unnerving. Mitsuki.

“I have to stop him.” Boruto said. 

“We need to come up with a plan. You can’t go out there without one. You’ll die.”

“Then I’ll die killing him.”

“No you’ll just die. You’re not going to kill him. He will kill you. Just like he did everyone else.”

“I’m not everyone else.”

“Yes. Every person he killed was a high ranking Shinobi. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Sai a former Anbu, as was Lord Sixth. Lee, Tenten, Gai, all masters of Taijutsu. Temari was sister of the Kazekage. Sensei Aburame was a top level Chunin, as well as Master Inuzuka. Lady Fifth was one of the legendary sannin as was…” Mitsuki glanced away from Boruto a moment. Mitsuki had always had a complicated relationship with his parent, but he hadn’t been the same since they were killed. “Your mother was the heir to the Hyuga clan, and your aunt was considered more powerful than her.” Boruto clenched his fist. “Sensei Konohamaru was the son of Lord third. Sakura Uchiha was trained under Lady Fifth. Your master was thought to have only been taken out by one person. Your father, Konoha’s greatest shinobi.”

“Shut up!”

Boruto lashed out, tears in his eyes. He didn’t need to hear Mitsuki repeat back the name of every person they had lost. How all the people they had cared about were gone. How his family was fractured and broken.

“They’re all dead Boruto.” Mitsuki walked towards him. “You’re not going to kill Kawaki, and join them. You’ll just join them. Leaving us without someone who we need. Think of that.”

“I’ll only be necessary if I kill him. It’ll be worth it.”

“Tell everyone else where he is. We can form a plan. You don’t have to die.”

“Someone’s going to die no matter what. Might as well be me.”

Mitsuki opened his mouth to say something, but slowly closed it, looking down at the ground. Boruto turned back towards the forest, only taking a few steps when he felt Mitsuki grab his shoulder. Boruto turned around, ready for the confrontation. But that wasn’t what he got.

Mitsuki had pulled him close, his arms now around Boruto’s neck, his lips pressed against Boruto’s. Mitsuki was kissing him. Boruto couldn’t do anything. He just stood there in shock. He didn’t know what he should do. Mitsuki pulled back, and looked deep into Boruto’s eyes.

“Please.” Mitsuki looked away from Boruto. “Don’t go out there. Don’t get yourself needlessly killed. Don’t leave me, please stay.”

Mitsuki’s eyes were filling with tears, and Boruto felt his heart shatter. He couldn’t say no. He nodded. Mitsuki closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He removed his arms from Boruto’s neck and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to camp.

Most of the people had already gone to sleep, with the exception of those on guard duty. No one felt like talking these days. Each person stayed in their two man tents, not seeking out others, Barely saying a word. Mitsuki led him inside their own shared tent, only letting go of his hand once they were inside. He didn’t turn to face Boruto.

“Boruto,” Mitsuki whispered. “About what I did…”

Boruto’s touched his lip. Mitsuki had kissed him. He wasn’t sure if it was a last attempt to get him to stay. He hoped it wasn’t. Boruto never denied that he had feeling for Mitsuki, but he never could act on them. They’d been spending less and less time together as they had gotten older, and had been given more and more separate missions. They were rarely in the village at the same time. Then everything had happened, and the thought had been tucked away at the back of his mind.

“If you want me to leave, I’ll see about sleeping somewhere else from now on.” Boruto blinked rapidly. He took a few step to Mitsuki.

“If you never spoke to me-” Boruto turned Mitsuki around, and held him at his waist. He pulled him close so that there was barely and room between them. Mitsuki breathed heavily.

“You need practice.”

Boruto brought his lips to Mitsuki’s, and kissed him. Mitsuki was frozen before melting into Boruto, his arms slowly slipping around Boruto’s neck. Boruto felt Mitsuki’s tongue press against his lips, opening his mouth to allow entrance. Boruto wasn’t surprised to find that Mitsuki’s tongue was just as snake like as the rest of him.

Boruto felt the familiar stirring below his stomach, and started to grow hard. Mitsuki let out small moans as they kissed, and started to move his hips. Boruto could tell that he was having the same effect on him as he was having on Boruto. Boruto started to feel breathless, and broke them apart, taking deep breaths. He watched Mitsuki’s eyes open slowly, as if Boruto would be gone before he did so. He stared at Boruto, and tilted his head to the side, small smile on his face.

Boruto let his hands wander lower, and grabbed his ass. Mitsuki then did a small jump, and hooked his legs around Boruto’s waist. Boruto now had to look up into his eyes. They both held the stare for a few seconds, both breathing heavily. Mitsuki gave Boruto a small nod, before leaning in and kissing Boruto, sweet and slow. Boruto held them there, before taking the few steps to the bed.

He slowly lowered them both down, somehow not breaking their kiss. Mitsuki had removed one of his hands from Boruto’s neck and was pushing the jacket off his shoulders. Boruto broke their kiss, pulling away, and Mitsuki unwrapping his legs from Boruto and letting them fall to the bed. Boruto quickly took off his jacket, throwing it to the side, shirt following soon after. He immediately lowered himself so that he could kiss Mitsuki again, but was stopped by Mitsuki’s pale hand on his chest.

Mitsuki lifted himself up, moving Boruto back to where he was. His hands started to explore Boruto’s chest. Boruto could barely breathe, becoming overwhelmed at the light touches. He moved his own hands over Mitsuki, finding the rope that held his robe in place and pulled. It fell open, and he moved his hands around Mitsuki’s waist.

They kissed, Boruto rocking his hips up as they moved their lips against each other. Mitsuki sneaked his hand down to the edge of Boruto’s pants, and slipped his hand inside. Boruto broke their kiss.

“Gah!”

Mitsuki was stroking his cock. It was so little, but felt so good, making him lose his breath. He rocked as Mitsuki pushed him down till he was the one lying down on his back. Mitsuki removed his hand, and made quick work of Boruto’s pants and boxers, his erection exposed, unable to react before Mitsuki’s hand was on it. He hissed at the contact, and became breathless as Mitsuki moved his hand.

“You like that.” Mitsuki was blunt, he was telling Boruto more than just stating the obvious.

Boruto just nodded quickly. He felt a wet warmth at the tip of his cock, bringing him an intense ecstasy. He looked down to see Mitsuki had placed his mouth over his tip, just as Mitsuki’s tongue lapped and suddenly Boruto was cumming, throwing his head back in pleasure. Mitsuki’s eyes became wide, popping off Boruto’s cock as the blonde came. Some stayed in his mouth, but the rest ended up splayed over his face. Boruto’s face became heated, and he had to look away.

“I didn’t- I don’t normally.” Boruto stammered out. It wasn’t the same as when he was alone. Everything was more intense, more personal. It all happened so fast.

“And you say I need practice.” Mitsuki crawled his way so that he was now face to face with Boruto. His face was still covered in Boruto’s cum. He moved his finger across his face, and whipped some off, putting the finger in his mouth and licking it off. Boruto squeezed his legs involuntarily, hoping to relieve some of the pressure building in his stomach.

“That, was really hot.” Mitsuki gave Boruto a mischievous smile, before turning away from Boruto and reaching to the ground. He picked Boruto’s shirt off the ground, and used it to clean his face. “I should kick you out, for using that.” Mitsuki dropped the shirt to the ground again.

“You look like you’re going to pass out.” Mitsuki rested on Boruto’s chest, and pulled the thin blanket over them. Boruto could feel every bit of Mitsuki against him. Somehow this felt more intimate than what they just did.

“But you didn’t get to-”

“Rest. You can take care of me in the morning.”

“But-”

“In the morning.” He snuggled close into Boruto, resting his eyes.

Boruto felt the warmth and tiredness overtake him. The feeling of Mitsuki against his chest calming him. Yeah, he could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I have had writers/editors block. Also college started again, and that's never fun.

Mitsuki didn’t snore when he slept. It was one of those things that Boruto had just come to accept about him. Like how he didn’t eat for days on end. Or could enter and exit a room without making a sound. Boruto constantly checked to make sure he was still there.

The first night they spent together, Boruto had slept through the whole night. Mitsuki was already up and dressed. When he noticed that Boruto was awake, he’d walked over and kissed him. When he’d pulled back, he was smiling. Boruto smiled back and felt warmth in his chest.

They didn’t get to spend extra time together, despite Boruto wanting to pull Mitsuki back to bed and finish what they did last night. They had their own assignments around the camp to take care of, before having a meeting with whoever was left of the higher ranked shinobi. But during the meeting Boruto could only think about leaving again. He could get to Kawaki faster if he was alone. When it was late and he returned to his own tent, Mitsuki was sitting on Boruto’s bed. He walked over and kissed Boruto. Their kissing turned deeper, and they fell to the bed, feeling more pleasure than the night before. Once they finished Boruto quickly falling asleep in Mitsuki’s arms.

The next day was the same. Kissing goodbye, going around camp, the meeting, Boruto returning, kissing, falling into bed, falling asleep in each other’s arms. It went on for days. Spending their days apart, but falling into each other every night. Exploring every inch of each other. Finding the other’s limits.

It wasn’t till a week after their first night together that Boruto realized what Mitsuki was doing. Pulling him into bed, keeping him close, distracting him. He was making sure Boruto didn’t leave.

Boruto knew he couldn’t let it go on anymore. Couldn’t let himself be swept up in Mitsuki. Couldn’t let himself be lulled into staying. He had to leave. He had to go and kill Kawaki. There was no one else who could do it.

Boruto went through his day like normal, ending it when he entered the tent. Like normal, Mitsuki was there, only instead of walking up to kiss Boruto, he stayed sitting on the bed. He was pulling his robe off his shoulder, before removing the gauze that covered his injury. He rubbed at it and let out a small moan, Boruto losing all train of thought at the sounds. Yup definitely going to be hard.

“Your shoulders better.” Boruto took off his jacket, throwing it to his own bed and made his way over to Mitsuki. Mitsuki followed him with those deep yellow eyes.

“Yes. It feels stiff though.”

Boruto sat behind Mitsuki, wrapping his arms around his middle. Boruto started to kiss at the back of his lovers neck. Mitsuki let out a shallow gasp as he did, before quickly becoming accustomed to his presence. Boruto moved his hands to the tie that held the robe closed, and pulled slowly, letting it slip to the ground and allowing the robe to open. He moved his hands to Mitsuki’s shoulders.

“Let me.”

Mitsuki let his hand slip from his shoulder, letting Boruto take over. Boruto rubbed at the shoulder. Mitsuki lowered his hand to Boruto’s thigh, slowly moving it along the inside.

“You’re not very good at this. I think my shoulder is actually feeling worse.”

“Shut up. I try and do something nice for you, and you complain.”

“I can't think of other nice things, that you can do for me.” Heat pooled at Boruto's cheeks. “We've been intimate before Boruto. I don't see why you'd get embarrassed.” Mitsuki removed his robe entirely.

“Don't say it like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you're avoiding the word.”

“What word?”

“Sex.”

“Sex?”

“Yes, sex. You never say it. You say things like ‘intimate’ and 'relations’.”

“Do you want me to call it that?”

“Not exactly. Just something less formal.”

“Is ‘fucking’ less formal?” Boruto almost fell off the bed. “I've heard people use that before.”

“Well- um- uh.”

“I've also heard banging.”

“That's mostly said by twelve year olds.”

“I like love making.” Boruto bit his lip. Mitsuki was not allowed to use words anymore. “Although I prefer making love.”

“Okay!” Boruto covered Mitsuki’s mouth quickly. “Let's just stick with sex.” Mitsuki glanced down, and slowly removed Boruto's hand from his mouth.

“I don't get why.” Mitsuki leaned over Boruto, like a predator that had caught its prey. “You clearly like it when I use the other one's.”

“I do not!”

“You do.” Mitsuki pressed his lips to Boruto’s in a slow kiss. Boruto practically melted at the contact. “I don’t know why you hide it. I like that you like it.”

“You’re so weird.”

“I thought we were going to do something.”

“Maybe.” Mitsuki pushed Boruto, till he was lying down on the bed. “You’re the one who distracted me.”

“You distract yourself Boruto.”

“Yeah, yeah. Less talking, and less clothing.”

“Gladly.”

-

Boruto slipped on his jacket. He grabbed his sword and placing it on his hip, as he walked to the entrance of the tent. He couldn’t bring himself to look back at Mitsuki. He would start to think about staying, and he needed to leave.

He started to pull back the flap of the tent, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn back to know what expression would be on Mitsuki's face. Too anyone else, it would be blank. But Boruto knew that he was filled with sadness and disappointment. 

“When did you know?”

“Since the second you walked in the tent.” Mitsuki removed his hand from Boruto’s shoulder.

Boruto turned around to look at him, a lump forming in his throat at the site. Mitsuki was sitting up on the bed, completely naked except for the sheet that covered his lower half, glaring at Boruto. Boruto quickly averted his gaze, unable to stand the disappointment etched on Mitsuki’s face.

“How?”

“I've been watching you for years Boruto. You think I don't know you by now.”

The silence filled between them. Boruto felt guilt start to bite at him. Felt the need to defend himself, but couldn’t.

“I expected you to still be asleep.”

“Well then you don’t know me as well as you thought you did.”

“Yeah, I would have never expected you to fuck me, just so I would stay.” Mitsuki stood up from the bed, letting the sheet fall to the side, not caring that he was completely naked, he walked right up to Boruto.

“Do you believe that I would spend my nights with you, just so that you wouldn't leave? You think that’s all? I wouldn’t have been with you, if I hadn’t cared about you. If I wasn’t attracted to you.” He placed his hand gently on Boruto’s chin, making him look into his eyes. “That was not the reason I kissed you that night. I did it so that you would know how I feel when you left, I never expected you to stay.”

“Yet, you’re still shocked that I’m leaving.” Boruto removed Mitsuki’s hand from his face. Slowly lowering it, but not letting go.

“I thought you had come to your senses. I thought you realized that we need to work together, if we want to defeat Kawaki. That you had told Sarada where he was, that you were finding a way to defeat him with her.” Boruto didn’t say anything. “You never told her.”

“What does it matter? Even if we all knew where he was, we’d all wait until there was a plan, and then he’d be gone!”

“And yet you stayed here. If you told them sooner, we might have had a chance.” 

Silence hung between them. They knew that they could talk in circles around each other, and nothing would change. Boruto just wanted to know what would make it right.

“What do you want me to do?”

“That’s up to you Boruto.” Mitsuki turned away from him and walked back towards the bed, picking up his clothes as he did.

Boruto stood for a minute before leaving the tent. He started to walk towards the forest, but thought about what Mitsuki said. He should ignore him, but it was always hard to do that. He changed his direction and headed to the main tent.

-

“What do you mean Mitsuki already told you?”

“I found the scroll last night.” Boruto turned around. Mitsuki was standing at the tent entrance, face completely blank. “And I told Sarada.”

“You literally told me to tell her.” Boruto’s teeth gritted as he walked over to Mitsuki. “Why? You already told her.”

“I wanted to know what you would do.”

“You don’t get to test me like that.”

“I’m always testing you Boruto. You know that.”

Boruto swallowed the scream forming in his throat. Mitsuki had convinced him that he actually wanted to be with him. Had been with him. Had been completely vulnerable with him. He’d not just given him his body, but had opened his heart. He’d thought of their future, thought of them possibly being together.

Those deep yellow eyes….Boruto couldn’t look at them anymore, didn’t want to. The ones that he became completely wrapped in, completely taken in by. He walked past Mitsuki, brushing his shoulder. He was barely ten feet from the tent, when he felt a pressure against his back.

“Please don’t leave.” Mitsuki whispered. Boruto didn’t look at him, didn’t want to. Didn’t know if he wanted to see Mistuki’s face ever again. “If not for me, for everyone else. For your friends, for Sarada, for your sister.”

Boruto wanted to run away right now, ignore Mitsuki’s words. He could leave them all. But people needed him here. He wanted Mitsuki to be wrong, so he could have another reason to hate him. But he was right.

“Okay.” He could feel Mitsuki relax, pulling himself closer to Boruto’s back. It brought Boruto back to the night before. Feeling Mitsuki against him, as they fucked, then fell asleep, Mitsuki wrapping his arms around him, holding him close all night. He didn’t want it to be a lie. But he knew that it was. “But we’re done.” Boruto walked forward, Mitsuki’s arms letting him go unwillingly.

“Boruto. It wasn’t a lie, I do want to be with you. I was never testing you then.” Boruto didn’t stop, he just kept walking. He wanted to believe it, but he couldn’t. Mitsuki had always been a snake, he just never expected himself to be the one on the end of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shouldn't have taken as long as it did.

Mitsuki threw his head back as Boruto bit at his neck. He pulled him close, despite the lack of space between them.

They had become strained over the last month. Boruto barely speaking to him, finding ways to make sure they were apart. He'd even taken the night shift for guard duty. There were very few times they were in their tent together. Mitsuki stopped smiling as much again. 

He walked into the tent, and while Boruto in there wasn’t the surprise, seeing him on Mitsuki’s own bed instead of his own, was. Mitsuki felt his heart clench. The memories of the things they’d done at the surface of his thoughts. He shouldn’t think about it.

Boruto stared at Mitsuki. Neither said a word. Boruto got up from the bed without a word. Mitsuki expected him to walk right past him and out the tent. But he stopped in front of Mitsuki. The two former teammates just stared at each other. Boruto raised his hand, and placed it on Mitsuki’s cheek. Mitsuki was frozen, as Boruto leaned forward and kissed him.

Mitsuki would never forget the feeling of Boruto’s lips on his own, but kissing him again felt like the biggest relief. Like getting oxygen again after swimming. It was euphoric. He moved his lips against Boruto’s. They took a moment to find their rhythm again. Only out of sync for a moment. But there was nothing better. Mitsuki wanted to cry when it broke. Their foreheads pressed together.

“I need you.” Boruto whispered.

-

Mitsuki snuggled into Boruto's chest. He missed having him close. Missed kissing him. Missed seeing him so peaceful. But Mitsuki knew why this had happened. Why Boruto had pulled him to bed. Why they made love.

“You're leaving, aren't you.” Boruto looked at him, not answering. Mitsuki didn't need an answer. He already knew. “Why not just leave? Why sleep with me?” Boruto got up. He dressed himself, still ignoring Mitsuki’s question. “Boruto!” Boruto stopped. “Please answer me.”

“Because I love you.” Mitsuki felt his heart skip a beat. Boruto loved him. “I needed you to know that.” He then started to walk towards the entrance.

“There’s nothing I can say to make you stay this time.”

“No.”

“You shouldn’t have told me that. Now I think you’re going to die.” Boruto let the flap of the tent fall and turned back. He leaned over Mitsuki and kissed him.

“You can tell me when I get back.” Boruto pushed Mitsuki’s hair back.

“I’m going to have to tell Sarada.”

“Will you give me a head start?”

“You have until I’m dressed.”

-

“He’s what!” Sarada yelled. Mitsuki had come to her tent, and told her what Boruto had done.

“He left. He’s going to kill Kawaki.”

“And you didn’t try and stop him!”

“I stopped him for a week. Then he stayed out of anger for a month. Nothing else was going to make him stay. He was also rather convincing.” Sarada stared at him for a second before realizing what he meant.

“Mitsuki you idiot.” She said. Her hands had become shaking fists. “I thought you were one of the few men on earth who would think with their brain instead of their dick.”

“That's still how I've been functioning.” Sarada let out an exasperated sigh.

“That's now what I mean.” She walked past him to go tell the others, but paused at the entrance. “I hope you haven't made a mistake.”

“I probably have.” He gave her his usual blank smile.

“I'm not talking about letting him leave.” Mitsuki stared at her as she left.

No, he thought. I haven't.


End file.
